starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Шон/Галерея
Второй сезон Page Turner S2E25 Bureaucracy of Magic exterior shot.png S2E25 Sean the security guard eating Cornritos.png S2E25 Glossaryck slams into Bureaucracy of Magic's door.png S2E25 Sean looking down at Glossaryck.png S2E25 Sean greeting Glossaryck on the ground.png S2E25 Sean the guard dusting off Glossaryck.png S2E25 Sean 'there's free muffins in the lobby'.png S2E25 Sean 'the Magic High Commission wants to see you'.png S2E25 Glossaryck starts to freak out.png S2E25 Sean the guard asks Glossaryck if he's all right.png S2E25 Glossaryck babbling like crazy in front of Sean.png S2E25 Sean 'Mr. Glossaryck, you're so crazy'.png S2E25 Sean 'you still have to go up and see'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'hand me your radio'.png S2E25 Sean the guard's radio sounds like an airhorn.png S2E25 Sean 'radio's on the fritz, too'.png S2E25 Sean points to the top of the building.png S2E25 Sean welcomes Glossaryck into the building.png S2E25 Sean the guard opens the door for Glossaryck.png S2E25 Sean the guard closes the doors again.png S2E25 Sean the guard explains the 'No Magic' rule.png S2E25 Sean the guard 'have a magical day!'.png S2E25 Sean the guard in front of magical detection gate.png S2E25 Evil-looking wizard cuts in front of Glossaryck.png S2E25 Sean 'are you carrying any articles of magic'.png S2E25 Wizard claiming plausible deniability.png S2E25 Sean allows wizard through the detection gate.png S2E25 Wizard passes through magical detection gate.png S2E25 Sean allows Glossaryck through detection gate.png S2E25 Glossaryck sets off the magical detection gate.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'that other guy just walked right through'.png S2E25 Glossaryck's belongings tossed into a bin.png S2E25 Glossaryck sets off the detection gate again.png S2E25 Sean using a magic scanner on Glossaryck.png S2E25 Glossaryck running toward the elevator.png S2E25 Sean and evil wizard inside the elevator.png S2E25 Glossaryck flying toward the elevator.png S2E25 Glossaryck squeezes through the elevator doors.png S2E25 Sean the elevator operator 'which floor?'.png S2E25 Sean presses the elevator button for the top floor.png S2E25 Sean, Glossaryck, and evil wizard in the elevator.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'the elevator's not moving'.png S2E25 Sean 'elevator's on the fritz, too'.png S2E25 Sean repeating 'there's muffins in the lobby'.png S2E25 Glossaryck pushes Sean out of the way.png S2E25 Glossaryck presses the top floor button.png S2E25 Evil wizard 'now we have to stop on every floor'.png S2E25 Glossaryck jumps out of the elevator.png S2E25 Glossaryck confronts Sean at first floor desk.png S2E25 Sean the guard pointing to the stairs.png S2E25 Sean and Glossaryck look at stairwell door.png S2E25 Glossaryck opens the stairwell door.png S2E25 Sean the guard's first floor reception desk.png S2E25 Glossaryck back on the first floor.png S2E25 Sean the guards points to 'No Magic' sign.png S2E25 Glossaryck destroys the 'No Magic' sign.png S2E25 Glossaryck channeling a lot of magic.png S2E25 Sean the guard engulfed by Glossaryck's light.png S2E25 Glossaryck and Sean on the Bureaucracy's top floor.png S2E25 Glossaryck enters the Magic High Commission room.png S2E25 Sean the guard unfolding a replacement table.png S2E25 Sean the guard stands the folding table upright.png Третий сезон Total Eclipsa the Moon S3E28 Sean making a tray of cupcakes.png S3E28 Sean with cupcake frosting on his hoof.png S3E28 Sean licking frosting off of his hoof.png S3E28 Moon entering the Bureaucracy of Magic.png S3E28 Sean holding a scanning wand.png S3E28 Sean 'it's probably fine'.png S3E28 Sean enters the closet behind Moon and Eclipsa.png S3E28 Sean throwing the cupcake tray in the trash.png S3E28 Sean notices Queen Moon and Eclipsa.png S3E28 Sean 'you opened a secret door'.png S3E28 Sean 'I think I gotta report this'.png S3E28 Moon tells Sean to put his radio down.png S3E28 Sean 'I'm sorry, I can't do that'.png S3E28 Queen Moon takes Sean's radio away.png S3E28 Sean looking nervously at Queen Moon.png S3E28 Queen Butterfly stops Sean from leaving.png S3E28 Sean listening to Queen Butterfly.png S3E28 Moon and Sean look shocked at Eclipsa.png S3E28 Moon, Sean, and Eclipsa in the coat closet.png S3E28 Sean 'you can't do that!'.png S3E28 Sean starting to freak out.png S3E28 Sean begs Eclipsa not to erase his memory.png S3E28 Queen Moon 'is this how you used magic?'.png S3E28 Sean drooling on the floor.png S3E28 Eclipsa pushing Sean out of the coat closet.png S3E28 Sean falls lifeless onto the floor.png Butterfly Trap S3E29 Sean running into the courtroom.png S3E29 Sean runs to his spot.png S3E29 Sean 'I didn't know where to find'.png S3E29 Sean grabs his stool.png S3E29 Sean excited for the trial.png S3E29 Sean loudly typing.png S3E29 Sean starts typing more softly.png S3E29 Sean interrupts everyone's arguing.png S3E29 Sean 'could you talk a bit slower'.png S3E29 Sean continues typing.png S3E29 Sean confused by Omni's lunch request.png S3E29 Sean saluting to Queen Moon.png S3E29 Sean leaving the courtroom.png S3E29 Sean unveiling the Box of Truth.png S3E29 The Box of Truth revealed.png S3E29 Eclipsa facing the Magic High Commission.png S3E29 Spotlight shines on the High Commission.png S3E29 Star and High Commission in shrinking box.png S3E29 Star and High Commission in green cage.png S3E29 Box of Truth passes judgment on High Commission.png S3E29 Sean completely shocked.png S3E29 Sean looking even more shocked.png S3E29 Sean pounding on the typewriter.png en:Sean/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей